


The Long Road

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [42]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: A year after the loss of her mum, Rose finds it difficult to move on. After meeting Nick, she realizes she is stronger then she thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Forty-two: A tragedy that ends in romance.

Losing someone was difficult. No way around it. But for Rose Tyler, she never expected to lose her mum right after her twenty-fourth birthday. Car accident. As Rose stood in front of her mum’s grave on the one-year anniversary of her death, she wept. For all of the memories she had, for the ones that would never be, and knowing her parents were together once more.

For months after Jackie’s death, Rose would only go to work then back home. She stopped going out with her friends and eventually stopped taking their calls. Three months ago, Martha and Mickey stopped by her flat to hopefully talk some sense into her. Mickey had been her friend since she was a baby and had always considered Jackie to be a second mum to him. They had mourned again that day and Martha had encouraged her to attend a support group.

After they left, she wasn’t quite sure of what she wanted to do. She knew Martha was right, she should talk to someone, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready.

Maybe after she left the cemetery she would find a support group and go. She knew it wouldn’t solve her sorrow overnight and knew it would take time, but all she wanted to know was when everything would stop hurting. When the heartbreak would lessen.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she whipped around, feeling startled.

“I am sorry, Miss. I only wanted to offer you a handkerchief.” The man in front of her held out a pristine piece of cloth, wearing a look of concern.

“Ta.” Rose carefully took the proffered item from him and wiped her eyes.

“Please take no offence to this question, no matter how ridiculous it is, but are you all right?”

She let out a watery chuckle as she shook her head. “Not really.”

He gestured to a bench near the pathway. “Would you like to sit down?”

“Yeah.” She nodded her head briefly and wiped at her eyes once more as she followed him towards the bench.

“Is there someone I can contact for you?”

“No. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” She glanced at him briefly before sitting down on the bench. “I’m not trying to be rude, but why are you helping me?”

The man sat down on the bench and turned so he was facing her. “I know what it’s like to lose someone and you looked like you needed someone to talk to.”

“I lost my mum a year ago.” She admitted quietly. “I thought it would get easier coming here, but it hasn’t.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” He leaned back against the bench. “I have learned that there isn’t a time limit on these types of things. It may be easier for you one day but the next time, it may be difficult.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, who did you lose?”

“Too many people.” He told her. “More recently, a friend of mine. Her name was Sarah.”

“’M sorry.”

He gave her a half smile. “Thank you.”

“My friend, Martha, she suggested I go to a support group. Have you ever been to one?”

“Yes, I have and still do. They are not for everyone. I would keep that in mind if you do attend. I can recommend one, if you want.” He pulled out his wallet and removed a card from it. After making sure the correct address was on it, he handed it over to Rose.

“Is it the one you go to?” She questioned, slipping the card into her pocket.

“Yes.”

Rose gave him a small smile as she tucked her hair behind her ears. “I don’t think I’m ready to go now, but it might help to know there’ll be a friendly face.”

“Take the time you need. It’s on Wednesday nights, whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you.” She sniffled softly as she turned her gaze back towards the gravestones.

He stood up from his seat and slipped his hands into his jacket pocket. “I hope our paths will cross again.”

Rose turned her head back towards him, nodding briefly. “I’d like that. My name is Rose, by the way.”

“Nick. Pleasure to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Me too.”

“Take care of yourself Rose.”

“You too, Nick.”

_Two months later_

He knew when she walked into the room that Wednesday night that she was nervous. Everyone was nervous their first meeting. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to her, hoping she remembered him.

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

He gestured back to his seat and the empty one next to it. “Would you like to sit with me?”

“Yeah.”

As they made their way over to their seats, Nick glanced over at her. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Mum wouldn’t have wanted me to be this sad for this long, so yeah, I am.”

By the end of the night, Rose felt slightly better. Hearing everyone’s stories, even her own, made her realize what she was feeling was okay and there was no time limit on any of her feelings.

She had even surprised herself and Nick when at the end of the night she handed him back his clean handkerchief and a note with her phone number in it.

It was time for her to begin again.

The next time she went to the cemetery, Nick went with her. Even though there were tears and she was sad for the rest of the day, he stayed with her and did what he could to make her feel better.

He wasn’t sure what caused him to stop that morning and talk with her, but he was glad he did.

Neither of them realized that with loss comes gain and while their individual losses were tragic and unexpected, they no longer had to be alone.

 

 


End file.
